<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish I Was Her by losttinjapan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597500">Wish I Was Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan'>losttinjapan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the reader wishes it were her in the place of Betty Cooper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Reader, Jughead Jones/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish I Was Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stared intently over at the far-right booth in Pop's. The very booth where her crush, Jughead Jones sat tapping on his laptop. His jacket-clad arm resting over the leather seating and behind his girlfriend's back. Bright smiles adorned both their faces, as Betty leaned into him. Her eyes every so often peeking at his novel. </p><p>The girl whose heart was slowly breaking on the inside, proceeded to look on at the happy couple. Jealousy bubbling in her stomach at just the sight of them. It hurt her to know that she was too late. Too late in confessing her feelings, because now her crush since the third-grade was with the perfect girl next door. Perhaps, if Y/n focussed on her feelings more, instead of the thought of ruining their friendship. It could possibly be her in that position. Her under his arm, as he whispered sweet words into her ear. Her who could be seen wandering through the halls of Riverdale High with him, their hands entwined with each other's. And it could have been her, who spent late nights with him. But it isn't and now the h/c haired female has to live with the pain, of seeing her long-time-crush fit so perfectly with another girl. </p><p>Betty Cooper was everything she wasn't. She had the friends and the body. She was a cheerleader, whereas Y/n was not. The Cooper girl was perfect in every aspect. So of course, Jughead would go for someone like her, rather than someone who was too similar with his own personality. Let alone one of his best friends. Sighing sadly, the heartbroken girl finished the last few drops of her vanilla milkshake, dropped a few coins atop the table and left out the door of the peaceful diner. A few stray tears gently fell down her s/c cheeks. </p><p>A few days passed by, and little-by-little Y/n distanced herself away from her group of friends. She spent most of her time in the library, in order to not suffer more heartbreak from witnessing Betty and Jughead together. She couldn't take being in the same room as the boy and his girlfriend. The same boy who still held her fragile heart, and proceeded to stomp all over it, shattering it without him knowing he was. She didn't want to be around them, if it only left her with an awful pain whenever she saw them. </p><p>Y/n closed her locker gently, slipping the straps of her faded backpack over her shoulders and turning around. Her red and slightly puffy eyes, caused by constant nights of crying herself to sleep over a boy, gently drifted through the crowded halls. They then stopped on the couple she had been avoiding for the past few days now. Her heart once again shattering at the sight, as she observed Betty quickly peck Jughead on his cheek before heading to, what Y/n presumed to be the Blue and Gold. </p><p>Having seen enough now, the h/c haired female turned back around, wiped a few tears which had slipped out and continued the other way. Her faded-white running shoes connecting with the tiled floor as she walked. Unaware, to the curious look she had received from a certain boy, whose blue eyes continued to follow her figure. Jughead then ran a hand through his dark-brown curls, before rushing after his friend. His thoughts clouded with constant questions to why she was ditching him. </p><p>The crown-beanie wearing boy followed her home, and tugged at her wrist to get her to turn around. It did. The female twisted herself to face her best friend, and crush. Her heart once again shattering at the sight of him there, face twisting into a look of sadness. But it quickly disappeared as she plastered on a fake smile, hoping that he could not see through her lie. </p><p>"Why are have you been ignoring me?" Jughead finally asked the question which had been on his mind then. The same one which constantly flew through his thoughts for the past week. Y/n however just shook her head and turned back around, not wanting to answer to the boy she loved with all her heart. Jughead kept his grip on her arm firm, but not as to hurt her. As he called his friend's name again. </p><p>"I-I like you ok. A lot more than a friend!" Y/n blurted out, the tears proceeding to fall down her cheeks now. A lot heavier than before. "And it hurts, because you're with Betty! The perfect girl next door..." </p><p>Jughead released his grip then on the girl's arm, his eyes widening for a split second before returning back to their regular size. He was speechless, he didn't know really what to say at that. His best friend since second-grade just confessed her feelings to him. What was he meant to say in a situation like this? Was she expecting him to just straight up leave Betty, and move onto her? Which he clearly, he wasn't going to do. But the thoughts were there, and they flew through his mind for the next few minutes. Before he snapped out of his small daze. </p><p>"I'll see you later, Jug..." Y/n sniffled, not having the guts to hold back her sobs anymore from coming out. The h/c haired female turned on her heel and walked up her porch steps, the creak of the old stairs followed, when she closed the door behind her as she entered. Her sobs only amplifying more, when she reached her bedroom. </p><p>Leaving, a confused Jughead Jones stood in the middle of her front garden. His mind too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice she wasn't there anymore. And despite the many times he reassured himself that he was in love with Betty, there was that part that told him. That it was Y/n. Not Betty, but Y/n. His best friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>